The Anxiety Resolution
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Missing moment from S08E13 The Anxiety Optimization. - Sheldon stops by Amy's lab the morning after their Date Night. - "Yes, I doubt a single night of sleep is going to erase days of erratic behaviour. But I'm glad you decided to go back to a healthier lifestyle."


**A/N: **Just a little scene inspired by this week's episode. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_One knock, two knocks, three knocks._ "Amy?"

_One knock, two knocks, three knocks._ "Amy?"

_One knock, two knocks, three knocks._ "Amy?"

Amy looked up from her chart, her eyes finding her boyfriend's. His face was still quite pale – well, paler than usual – and his eyes were still sporting dark bags, but still he looked better, as if he had finally gotten some sleep. Or maybe it was just his yellow tee shirt that made him look healthier than he really was.

"Sheldon?" she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Sheldon answered with a nervous smile, still hovering by her door. "Leonard and Penny, they… ah, they tricked me into falling asleep."

"Well, I'm glad," Amy said with a nod. "You looked positively dreadful, these past few days."

Sheldon nodded too, leaning against the doorframe. "Well, I'm good, now. Or at least, on my way to good."

Amy smiled. "Yes, I doubt a single night of sleep is going to erase days of erratic behaviour. But I'm glad you decided to go back to a healthier lifestyle."

She looked back to her chart, then, as she thought that Sheldon had only come to tell her he had stopped experimenting with his anxiety levels, but Sheldon said her name one more time. She looked up again, and she found Sheldon biting down on his lip, as if he had something else to say but didn't quite know how to. It was odd, because… well, if they had had some trouble communicating their feelings in the past, this was long gone. Amy had never thought that she and Sheldon would be the kind of couple to say "I love you" all the time, but it seemed that saying the words once had broken down walls they had built up without noticing and all their feelings were now pouring out, an unstoppable flood of love and happiness.

"Sheldon?" she asked, and Sheldon took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour last night, Amy," he finally said, and Amy smiled. Sheldon was telling her he loved her three times a day, but asking for forgiveness was still hard for him. Go figure. "To be honest, I don't remember much of it, and what I do remember, I'm not sure whether I was hallucinating or not, but I assume my behaviour was appalling, as it lead you to kick me out."

It was Amy's turn to bite down on her lip. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly proud to have done that. Sheldon hadn't been himself, and she had sent him home on a bus. She regretted that she hadn't driven him back to Pasadena.

"Well, that's alright, Sheldon. I wasn't mad at you, I was just worried for you. And…" she said, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry, too. For leaving you on your own."

Sheldon smiled. "It's quite alright. It's like my Meemaw used to say about my father, you can try to get a drunk sober and be supportive as much as you want, at the end of the day, they're the one choosing to go or not to their Alcoholic Anonymous meeting."

Amy nodded. "Well, anyway, I'm glad you've stopped the experiment. Speaking of which, I have work to do. I'm having lunch out with Penny and Bernadette today, but I will see you tonight?"

Sheldon, however, didn't seem to want to leave just yet. "I didn't come here only to apologize, actually," he said, fully walking into her lab, now. He looked a lot more confident, now, and Amy knew him well enough to know where this was going.

Smiling, she tried to sound clueless as she answered "I'm not sure what else you can possibly have to say that couldn't wait until tonight, Sheldon."

Her boyfriend wasn't having it, however. "Oh, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about," he said, raising an eyebrow, and then under his breath, he muttered "Vixen." He grabbed her hips, then, and Amy's heart started beating faster. They'd been kissing for almost a year, now, but every time Sheldon pressed his lips against hers still felt like it was the first time. "Relationship Agreement, Addendum F: Date Night Kiss," Sheldon said, and Amy nodded.

"The boyfriend and the girlfriend," she recited, knowing the Agreement by heart, "should exchange a kiss of at least ten seconds at the end of every Date Night." Putting her own hands on Sheldon's chest – their own spot – she rose on her tiptoes and closed her eyes as Sheldon lowered his head to hers, his lips brushing against her. The kiss stayed chaste for a few seconds, until Amy could feel Sheldon's lips move over hers. That was the signal, she knew, and she ran her tongue along his lips. Her tongue had never touched Sheldon's, but she knew it'd come, one day.

As with everything else in their relationship, they had taken kissing as an experiment, exchanging logs on their kisses, debating on the merits of one movement or the other. Her favourite was when she could feel Sheldon smile against her lips, the physical evidence that he loved her as much as she loved him, that she made him happy as much as he made her happy.

Sheldon's fingers caressed her hips, and then it was his hands, running from her hips to the small of her back and then back to her hips again. Amy felt like purring, and, to be honest, she wasn't sure she didn't. They stayed like this for what felt like hours, kissing, stroking, moaning, purring, until Sheldon broke the kiss. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Sheldon's darkened orbs, his lips stretched into a content smile. He kissed her on the cheek then, and then whispered "I love you" into her ear.

"I love you, too, Sheldon," Amy answered, and as she watched her boyfriend leave her lab, she could only think of how much she was looking forward to the next Date Night.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Remember to review if you liked it! :)


End file.
